villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marina Arusu
Editing begins after game's release. Unknown '''or also called '''Dark Marina Arusu is the main antagonist of the game Date A Live Ars Install. ''She is a Irregular spirit and the evil twin of Maria Arusu, she is a soulless demon artifical create by Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and Ellen Mira Mathers, although she appears to be an innocent teen and beautiful she is a fanatic psychotic who follow Isaac Westcott blindy. She is also the final boss of the story mode of the game. Appearance Dark Arusu Maria also has some features of its predecessor, the only thing that changes it is your clothes and the color of her hair, skin and eyes , your voice also changes dramatically to a psychotic voice like the voice of Yuno Gasai, she seems like a 15 year old, she is not a very tall or small girl, her eyes are very bright yellow, their hair are so black that glow as if they were violet, as well as the Dark Tohka the tip of his hair are white, she has a very white skin to the point of almost look pale. She wears a similar dress of a nun astral, it is black with some dark yellow stripes forming a shape of a cross in front of her dress, the dress has some torn part down, her dress are dropping some sparks as if they were something of hologram, she also wears a white bandana with some black stripes on her head, she is a bit similar to Kurumi, she wears stockings that cover most of your legs with a pair of black high-heeled shoes. Personality As a result of its creation, Dark Arusu Maria has a ruthless nature wrapped in a behavior often childish. It derives sick pleasure from killing humans, and shows little or no respect for anything that happens around you. She is also shown to enjoy psychologically tormenting Mary Arusu. Often mocking futile attempts to Maria Arusu try to suppress her power. Maria Arusu is a very cruel demon with any type of being that existed, she killed countless children and animals in the artificial world, she idea child because they're spoiled and annoying, she kills animals because she simply considers them inferior, it will destroy any to bounce a universe of their goals, whether that's taking the lives of trillions of people. Good Ending ''Coming Soon! Bad Ending Coming Soon! Abilities MariaArusuVrius.png|Hacked system VrusMode.png|Virus Mode CristalSlave.png|Dark Maria Arusu Devil Form Angel: ''Unkown'' Astrall Dress:'' Unnamed'' Weapons: ''None'' Gallery DateAliveIrregular.png LiberingFullPower.png DarkMariaArusuWalp.png DarkMariaArusuWalp2.png ars_install_by_vrtrojan-d7j6av0.png cg8.jpg 426px-IbhybtXjAd0wsO.png 640px-DarkMariaArusuWalp.png Trivia *Anyone know the name of the inverse form of Maria Arusu, the trailer of the game's name was seen as: ??????. *Dark Maria Arusu is similar to skynet virus, both are a creation of evil in the form of a virus that were used to destroy the humanity using technology of the planet. Category:Spoilers Category:Demon Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Date A Live villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Misanthropes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Psychopath Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dark Forms Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Anti-Christs Category:Child-Abusers Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Saboteurs Category:Crackers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Possessor Category:Supervillains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Pawns Category:Satan Category:Tragic Villain Category:Final Boss Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Mastermind Category:Henchmen Category:Superorganism Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Bosses Category:Outright Villains Category:Liars